


Promotion Bonus

by Emperor_Quarter



Category: Loki: Where Mischief Lies - Mackenzie Lee, Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, and my own headcanon-ing, anyway enjoy, based on the trailer of the Loki series and comic stuff, give us Theo in the Loki series I will give all my money, it’s theoki time my dears, please please please, time-travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: After an... uncountable amount of time in service to the TVA, they finally give Loki a reward: one chance to jump to whatever time he wishes and do whatever he wants, as long as it severely doesn’t mess up the timeline.And Loki knows precisely where he’s going.
Relationships: Theo Bell/Loki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Promotion Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, this is only spoilers for the trailer. I am taking info about the TVA from the comics and forming my own headcanons about what the show will be about. Basically, after using the space stone he starts gaining the attention of the TVA, who arrest him for messing with the timeline. They put him on trial but eventually decide it was the Avengers’ fault and made him an agent instead. Yeah he’s probably fighting another version of himself but that’s for another time.

“What?” Loki asks.

His handler sits at the table, hands clasped properly and suit unwrinkled. “I said,” he repeats, “that you have spent enough time here that we feel like you deserve a reward.”

The silence could be cut through with a knife, metaphorically speaking, since the knives in Loki’s jacket were currently doing nothing more than providing a cold constant against his forearms. He blinked, once, twice, trying to comprehend the situation. He could have said something along the lines of “are you an absolute oaf?” or “what, pray tell me, compelled you to come up with _that_ idea?” 

But the only thing he could manage was another “What?” 

His handler stands up. “After you had been brought to us, we thought we had no other choice than to put you on trial for destroying the timeline and creating yet another reality. However, as you know, ultimately it was the Avenger’s fault—in which our agents are still trying to wrangle into bringing it is terribly difficult—but we decided to let you be an agent. Your work here has been astonishing. While there have been some...hiccups—not that I wouldn’t expect them from the God of Mischief—overall your work here to keep the timeline intact has been exemplary. We decided that it was about time you get a promotion and a bonus.”

Loki’s eyebrow arched, staring at him and finally being able to form words. “If this is a joke I am not finding it amusing. I am well aware I have been quite the hassle for you.”

“What’s the fun in having boring agents? Let me tell you a little secret, the big wigs up there much prefer hiring people than the drones we send out, gives a bit of excitement around here.” 

Loki shifts uncomfortably. “Alright, what am I doing now?”

“Oh, nothing much more. We have a reality close by that Doctor Strange is not who he should be and mucking up their timeline, if you could exterminate him that would be wonderful. We’re just planning on giving your more time off and better housing arrangements. I don’t think you’d like to change to management, you seem to like field work enough. Am I wrong?”

Loki shook his head. “I would probably die reading over paperwork all day.”

“Now you know how I feel. Well, nevertheless. I also talked about a bonus. When you work in temporal control, your agents can get a little... greedy. After a great many years of arguing, head office finally came up with an idea that if an agent had done such a wonderful job, they could be rewarded with a little relaxation and time-travel.”

Quickly, the other’s face morphed into one of complete confusion. “Isn’t that... basically everything the TVA stands against?” He asks. His eyes flickered around, settling on the cameras in the room. His handler wouldn’t be saying this in front of people. What was he on about?

Suddenly, his handler waved a hand dismissively. “Oh no, don’t worry it’s all legal. We’re not talking things like keeping Rome from falling or saving Amelia Earhart. Just little things. Things that won’t affect the timeline. Not every detail is important. You could spend a bit in Ancient Greece as a commoner and nobody would know the difference. You could steal a cat from England and it wouldn’t do a thing. As long as it’s been approved, you’re given one free pass to do whatever you’d like in the timeline. You could even bring someone back here, if you’d like.”

And suddenly there was that reminder that this man knew _everything_ about him. Every single moment of his past and future the TVA had access to. Loki shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “I highly doubt Thor would welcome the idea of working with me,” he said, trying to pass off the idea.

“No, but that boy from London certainly would.”

Almost on reflex, the knives slid out into Loki’s hands. His manager only patiently sat there. Loki glared, but put them away. In another life, he would have slitted that man’s throat. Maybe in another reality he did. That was a nice thought. “Don’t speak of Theo,” he hissed. 

A roll of the eyes. “I’m giving you one free blind eye. Do whatever you wish.”

Loki hums, watching the other leave before picking at his uniform. Such a terrible color, dark tan and hideous. The bright orange TVA stamped on the side did nothing for it.

After a solid three seconds of sitting, there, he immediately got up and began to go back to London.

* * *

His feet knew exactly where to go, as if on autopilot. His was able to glamour some clothes in the dry life sucking air (he really should’ve asked for some), before winding himself up on the familiar doorstep.

He sent himself back only three days after he had left, it was the closest he could slot in the time for. He wished he could’ve gone back towards when he was there and bonked himself on the head, but this was good enough.

Loki knocked on the door, and waited.

Theo was alright three days after, nothing had happened to him outside heartbreak and he was still alive and well. Loki waited, longer, and longer, nerves growing.

He knocked again, slightly louder.

The timeline shouldn’t be messed up already, he had checked. It was fine. Theo should be home now reading a book and trying not to think about Loki. Where was he?

He had waited for about ten minutes, knocking every two minute interval, before the door finally opened.

Theo blinked.

Loki stood there, eyes raking over him, hand shaking and wanting to reach out.

Theo crashed into him, frantically scrambling to grip Loki’s suit. _“Loki,”_ he breathed, and shivers went down the other’s spine. How was he so foolish before?

He pulls back for a second, cupping Theo’s cheek. “Theodore Bell, I’ve missed you terribly.”

Theo looks over him, before realization hits him. “It hasn’t been three days,” he murmurs, and Loki freezes. “How long as it been?”

Loki pauses, turning to stare at him. “Nearly a century and a half, I suppose, but I’m all mixed up with time now.”

There’s a slight inhale from the other. “I figured,” Theo said, before shutting his eyes tight. “Either that or you moved on.”

Suddenly, Loki pulls at Theo’s hand, pulling it towards his chest. “I’m so sorry, I was a complete idiot, I should not have left you. I have no excuses, I was wrong. May I try again?”

Theo takes a few minutes to response, weighing his options and taking everything into consideration. He sighs, before smiling. “It’s only been three days, I suppose I should give you a second chance.” He gives Loki a look that says _we’ll talk about this later,_ before slowly moving his eyes towards the other’s lips. 

Loki gets the hint, tilting his head down to meet the other man’s lips, and closing his eyes as he finally felt like he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Theo is now a tva agent alongside his hubby and can live forever because time :) doesn’t :) exist :) there :)
> 
> I’ll write more this was short and I wasn’t super happy about it but I needed to finish it.


End file.
